I Still Hate You, You Know?
by Kadreia
Summary: A short little Meg/Balthazar fic. Meg has a run in with the cocky angel after she takes something important from the boys.


It was four in the morning when Meg slipped silently out of the Winchesters motel room. She had snuck in there only a few minutes earlier for Ruby's knife. Yes, she had enough leverage on the boys that she knew that they would not use it on her, but she needed it just for tonight. Or maybe until next week. A few of her old 'colleagues' were after her and she just needed something to gain the upper hand just until they backed off then. She would give it right back. Well… if Sam and Dean were nice about it. Which she doubted they would be. She slipped the knife into her coat pocket as she walked out into the parking lot.

"Ah, naughty girl. That's not yours, Meg," said an all-too-familiar snarky British voice that came from behind her.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath and she slowly turned around to face the angel. "What do you want, Balthazar?"

Balthazar gave her a complacent smile before replying, "Actually I came for that," he pointed to the bulge in her jacket where she had stuck the knife. "Thank you so much, dear, for doing the dirty work. I really wasn't looking forward to rummaging around in the boy's stuff like a thief. Now if you would just hand it over." He took a few steps towards her so that now he was only a few feet away as he held out his hand expectantly.

"Back off," she said as she took a step away from him, "As you said, I did the dirty work so I get the knife. Why do want it anyway? You practically have half of Heaven's weapons at your disposal."

"Yes, I do, but I don't have that one. Now if you please." He grabbed her forearm with one hand and went for the knife with his other.

Meg struggled out of his grip quickly knowing all to well that he was toying with her. If he didn't want her to get away he wouldn't have let her, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Meg, don't be like that. I just want the knife."

"Uh, no. I need it at the moment so go play with one of your other toys, you British bastard."

Balthazar made a face that was meant to show that he was hurt, but his sarcasm over ruled it. "Getting brave. Don't you think? Getting sassy with an angel like that. You do know that I can send your ass back to Hell in a heart beat, right?"

Meg made a face of disgust at his words, but she did know that he could. She just needed the knife. He could have it after she was done. "Yeah, I know. I don't think you angels every let me forget."

"So are you going to let me have it?"

Meg gave a sharp laugh. She knew she was pushing her limits with the angel, but she wasn't going to just submit. "No, I'm not going to let you have it. I need it for leverage. You can have it when 'friends' of mine learn to back off."

"I'm not patient, you should know, but what's this about your 'friends'? It sounds awfully interesting."

"It's nothing," Meg spat back, "I can handle it myself."

Balthazar took the few steps forward that separated him and Meg and he slipped his arm around her waist. "It sure doesn't look like it. If you need that knife that means there are more of them than you can handle by yourself."

She looked up at him only to see his large smirk. She had to admit, even though that smirk was always on his face and he was a smug pain in the ass, that he was quiet attractive. Wait, what the hell was she thinking? She quickly shook the thought from her head. She was defiantly not attracted to him. He only ever did things for himself. To protect _his_ own ass or to get what _he_ wanted. He could care less of what happened to others.

"But, dear, you are exactly the same way," Balthazar's voice was smooth and low as he whispered it in her ear.

"What the Hell!" she yelled at she tried to get away from his side, but he kept her firmly by his side. "Get out of my head!"

Balthazar laughed as he leaned down and brought her lips inches from his. He could feel her hot breath hitch when he dug his fingertips possessively into her side. "Face it," he said, "You're attracted to me." At that he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate but rough kiss.

Meg was stiff. She should not be doing this. He was an angel. She was a demon. These things just don't happen, but she kissed back anyway with the same passion he put into the kiss because she was not about to let him show her up.

When Balthazar finally broke the kiss for some much needed air he smiled. He had been wanting to do that for sometime now. He would never admit it, but he kind of liked Meg. She was pushy and a pain in the ass, but so was he and he couldn't help but like her. "Shall we go back to my place? You're dear friends wouldn't dare come around you if I'm there."

She looked up at him. Her lips were swollen from the kiss and her eyes were blown with lust she didn't know she had for the angel, but after he suggested going back to his place she pushed away from him. He let her push herself away with a disappointed look crossing over his face, but he quickly hid it.

"I'm a demon, Balthazar."

"I'm not stupid, you know. I out smarted most of Heaven to get the weapons. I can figure out your species."

"I'm a demon," she repeated. "You're an angel. We don't mix well if you haven't noticed."

He gave a little huff of laughter before he wrapped his arm around her waist again. "It's the apocalypse. Live a little," he said as he flew them into the nearest empty motel room.

Meg looked around the room before looking at Balthazar. "You bastard," she said with a mischievous grin.

Balthazar returned the grin and kissed her. "I try," he mumbled against her lips as he pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top.

Meg let herself be pushed down and she was even beginning to enjoy being in the angels embrace. "I still hate you, you know," she stated as they pulled apart from their kiss.

He winked at her, "Same here, love," he said as he went back down to kiss her again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay so I wrote this because I had a short little chat with someone who shipped them and I told her I would write a fic. After talking to her I kind of ship them too. It was four in the morning when I wrote this so I'm sorry about it being short and choppy. Any mistakes are my own. Please R&R!**


End file.
